Factory installation of a panel-mounted vehicle antenna module is often an awkward and time-consuming process. In a typical installation, electrical jumper wires from the antenna module are fed through an opening in the vehicle roof, whereafter the module is fastened to the roof with screws or a threaded nut, and the jumper wires individually connected to a wiring harness in the cabin of the vehicle. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,643, issued on Aug. 16, 2005, and incorporated herein by reference. What is desired is an antenna module that can be easily and quickly installed without compromising the reliability of the mechanical and electrical connections.